


Summer Camp AU Bullet Points

by soapdasoap



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Just bullet points, because i cant, someone write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapdasoap/pseuds/soapdasoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Camp AU Bullet Points

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one for writing but I have this idea for a Summer Camp AU so I'm going to bullet point it out. If you feel like taking inspiration then go for it.

  * Leslie was a camper and then she was a volunteer and now she works there
  * She's interviewed by a panel that includes Chris, Ron, and Donna who is In Charge of everything. Craig is their harried intern he has to deal with hovering parents and budget stuff. 
  * She brings in binders and is totally overprepared, her interview lasts like an hour when everyone else's was like 15 minutes. 
  * She's hired not surprisingly and then there's a bunch of training
  * Everyone is gathered in a room for training, she knows a lot of the other staff bc she was a camper/volunteer etc
  * Chris is the lead for their sports/active camps and he works with Andy, and some other peeps, they do a different sport almost every week except when the normal day camp has an intense field trip planned i.e. water park
  * Ron leads the outdoor camp his cocounselor is the other Ron and he is very unhappy about this, they normally kayak on the lake thing in Pawnee, that's their home base. They also go on hikes and make fires/smores
  * Ben leads the normal day camp, staff are April, Tom, Lucy, Leslie, and Ann. They're located at an elementary school and do a lot of dodgeball games. Leslie and Ann normally do crafty bracelet things/coloring in the cafeteria. Tom, Lucy, April, and Ben do the more active games in the gym. April gets a lot if pleasure from hitting kids in the face with sprout balls. Tom is in charge of djing for the games. Leslie and Ann also play the active games but only when its a camp wide thing. Leslie is competitive, Ann is not. Ben sometimes plays board games like monopoly, risk, candy land, and jenga with the campers in the cafeteria he gets way too invested. 
  * Shawna is a sub so she basically goes between camps if someone is sick/on vacation she fills in for them
  * The bus driver is a personified version of Lil Sebastian and everyone loves him because he's the greatest human being on the planet. 
  * So they're at training, everyone knows everyone else except ben because he's new so Leslie sits down next to him and they strike up a conversation. He comes off as a little bit of an asshole and they're not immediately friends. In fact Leslie hopes that her lead is Chris and this asshat she's sitting next to is the lead for the sports camp so she doesn't have to be around him all the time.  
  * They do some icebreakers one of which is different uses for paper clips. Ben and Leslie get super competitive about it. Combined they end up with 100 uses. Ben's are ridiculous but Leslie's are practical which really pissed Leslie off. Chris tries to explain that the moral of the activity is that diverse people come up with better ideas but Leslie is still pissed. 
  * Then they do a work safety video which is ridiculous and about being alert like an eagle. Ben makes fun of it but Leslie takes it very seriously.




End file.
